general_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Life/Issue 1
A bright ray of sunlight shined through a young sophomore’s window, waking him up. Shortly after this the alarm went off blasting right into his ear drums. He shut the alarm off and got up, annoyed by the fact he has to attend school. After awaking abruptly thanks to his alarm clock, Daniel Murphy dresses then walks down his family’s stairs before his mother greets him. “Hey hon,sorry, but I can’t make you breakfast this morning, I’ve got to go to work early for a meeting. Take some money and stop at a gas station or McDonalds for some food.” Emily said kissing Daniel on the cheek. Daniel sighed with annoyance. “Fine, but thanks anyway, also you know I don’t like to be kissed on the cheek.” Daniel replied rubbing his cheek. Emily chuckled. “Have a good day at school Daniel.” Emily walked out the door, getting into her car and drove to work with a smile on her face, as always. Daniel started counting the money, noticing that his mother gave him more than the amount he needed. Daniel looked at his watch and saw he had twenty minutes before he had to head to school so he decided to go to the local McDonalds. About half way there, Daniel thought to himself that he didn’t HAVE to have breakfast this morning, he wasn’t that hungry, and it was a lot of money. He could either save all of it, most of it, or just blow it all on some food that wasn’t really gonna affect his mood or how he feels at all. Daniel decides against buying any food and rather just saves the money. He turns around and begins walking to his school. ---- He arrives to Gerald Peters High school just before class was about to start so he quickly went to his locker, grabbed his book for first period, (which happened to be Science) and sat down next to his friend, Robbie Hayes. “Yo Daniel, you got lucky, bell was just about to ring.” Robbie says with a smirk on his face. “Yeah, I did, how’d it go with that blonde girl, er fuck don’t remember her name.” Daniel asks slightly snickering. “Eh, you know how it went, she was a bimbo, I don’t really like to date retards.” Robbie replied with a smile. “I thought you’d like to date your own kind, Robbie.” Daniel says, laughing. “Oh fuck off.” The school bell rings and the teacher sits at his desk with his hands folded. “Shit, what you think we’re gonna learn today?” Robbie asks pulling out his cell phone ready to play games on it. “How should I know, why don’t you go up and ask him?” “Alright class, settle down, settle down.” The teacher said standing up from his chair which happened to be a rolling one. He stood in front of the class with his hands folded behind his back. “Since it’s the last week before Thanksgiving break, I’ve decided not to give out any homework this week, as this class happens to be ahead of my other ones, you all can have free time.” Daniel knew his grades weren’t the best, he wanted to impress his mom and dad, but he didn’t want to look like some kind of loser that enjoys extra credit, homework, or even school with that thought. “Phew.” A kid with a high top fade said. “Only some faggot would enjoy extra credit or homework.” The class on his side chuckled and Daniel looked at him with anger but he ignored it, there was always going to be shit like that in the world, there was no point in provoking a fight and being suspended, his only real thought was whether he wanted the homework and extra credit or not. “Don’t listen to that dude, Murphy, he’s just an asshole.” Robbie says, continuing to play his phone. “Don’t worry, I won’t, assholes like him just love to tear people apart from the inside, judging them. It makes me sick.” “I don’t really blame him about not liking school, though. He’s an asshole, sure, but he still has a point, school sucks.” Robbie says. “It does, but it has it’s times where it can be enjoyable, like one like this.” “True, no homework is always enjoyable.” A few minutes go by before Robbie decides to pipe up and ask “When you going to get a girlfriend?” “Er, why are you asking me that?” Daniel uncomfortably questions. “I mean, it’s already been a YEAR since we started high school, we’re a little farther into the school year, and you said you were gonna be racking up girls in the time I can snap my fingers. I haven’t seen you with any girls really, and it’s just weird y’know?” “I…don’t know why, man, but I just..don’t really hang around them very much, I’d rather be with you and the guys hanging out than with a girl…” “What, you gay or something?” Robbie laughs. Daniel looks at his friend uncomfortably before getting out his phone to try and mask his embarrassment. He had just never really liked to talk about his love life and he felt awkward when it was brought up. He didn’t know if he should just tell Robbie the truth, or to just keep pretending he was doing something on his phone. The questions were storming in his mind, he didn’t know how his best friend would react, he didn’t even know if this was the perfect time to tell him. He thought and thought with what felt like hours, his stomach started twirling with the nervousness, and he didn't know what to do. He could either get it off of his chest with practically his life time best friend or just play along with his joke awkwardly and uncomfortably. “Uh, Robbie, I sort of am...gay. So yeah..” “Uh.” Robbie says, staring blankly at his friend. Not knowing how to react. “Oh come on man, stop joking around...you’re joking right?” “No Robbie, I’m serious, I’m gay.” Daniel awkwardly replies “But we’ve like, had sleep overs and stuff, dude..” “I don’t feel that way about you man, I’m just saying...why do you think I get so offended when people say shit like “oh you’re gay” or “you’re a faggot” it’s because I really am...just don’t tell anyone. Please?” “I won’t, but uh, we’re in a classroom, this wasn’t necessarily the best place to do this, Dan.” “Oh shit, you’re right. I guess we should just shut up about it.” Daniel says, looking back at his phone. Daniel was hoping nobody had heard his conversation with Robbie, it would ruin whatever reputation he had and he would probably just be forced out of school by homophobes. “Y’know we could just ask everyone if they heard us...just to make sure.” Robbie suggested while just looking down at his phone as if he’s playing on it. “I don’t know. It’s probably our only choice at the moment, but still. What if they ask what we were talking about?” “I dunno..” Robbie says. “Perfect! Just say we were talking about video games or some shit, that usually always works for excuses.” “I guess it does.” “So you wanna make sure? Because if they heard us they’re gonna start spreading rumors and you know how that shit goes.” Daniel thought to himself for a bit, he knew Robbie was right but he just didn’t know if they would find out anyway. “Uh, I think it’d be best not to go out there and risk people piecing together everything and have things get worse than they’d be if we didn’t go poking around.” Daniel says. “Uh, sure whatever you say, Daniel. Your secret’s safe with me.” Robbie says, patting his friend on the shoulder. “Thanks bro, let’s just uh, not talk about this alright?” “No problem man.” Robbie replies with a grin on his face. The school bell rang, Daniel and Robbie didn’t notice how fast the time went by, or if that class was just short, they didn’t care, they just wanted to get the day over with. Daniel and Robbie got up from their seats and started walking towards the door. When Robbie walks out he accidentally shoves into the kid with the high-top fade “Hey, man what the fuck?” Says the kid before punching Robbie in the face. Robbie fell on his knees with a busted lip and got back up angrily. “You didn’t have to do that shit!” Robbie said shoving him back into a locker. The kid held his balance and pinned Robbie against the wall, punching him in the stomach. The whole hallway was watching the fight, as Robbie kept getting repeatedly punched in the face. He was then slammed onto a locker before getting hit one more time. Robbie headbutted the student, but it did nothing as he was thrown on the floor helplessly. Usually, Daniel liked staying out of these kinds of things, but this was his best friend who had just accepted him wholeheartedly, he couldn’t just stand by and let him get beaten up, could he? What do you do? Help Robbie. Let Robbie fight his own battles. Category:Life Category:Life Issues Category:Issues Category:Dark Category:Bloxx